


It Kicked

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco being moody, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: Draco's tired of running to Harry's every pregnant whim. But when he feels their baby kick for the first time, he realizes just how real it all is.





	

Draco was peacefully sleeping when he felt something wet and warm leak across his thighs. He groaned, not even wanting to open his eyes, turning onto his side and trying to move away from the source.

“Pissed myself again!” an angry voice snapped from next to him, and there was a grunt as the mattress shifted. “Fifth fucking time this week, I’m about to take this baby out myself-“

“You aren’t a Healer, so don’t try it.” Draco drawled, eyes still shut. “Though, it is getting a bit tiring, having to change the sheets every night. We only have so many sets, you know.”

“You know, it’s your fault that I’m like this.”

“Oh, here we go again. Drop the woe is me act, you know that you love being doted on.”

There was a sharp blow to the back of his head, and Draco was forced to finally open his eyes and face the day. He glanced over at the very-pregnant man beside him in bed, who currently looked furious, hand over his swollen abdomen. There was a damp spot on his pajama bottoms, and his hair was an absolute mess, as it always was in the morning.

“Get off the bed.” Draco said, swinging his legs over the side. “I need to change the sheets.”

“Fuck you.” the other snapped, jamming his glasses on and heaving himself to his feet with great difficulty. “You were being perfectly nice yesterday.”

Draco’s response was to toss a pair of clean trousers at the other, working at pulling the sheets off of the bed. He balled them up, tossing them into the hamper in the corner of the room before heading downstairs to put the whole thing in the wash. He heard the sound of vomiting from the upstairs bathroom, sighing and shaking his head.

Draco had felt sorry for Harry when the other had discovered he was pregnant, thinking that the brunette was going to get the worst of it. But, as it turned out, taking care of your pregnant husband was hard as well. Day and night, he had to be at Harry’s beck and call, massaging his feet, rubbing oil on his stomach, getting him strange things to eat.

It was bloody _exhausting._

And he could never get a good nap in these days, either. Every time he tried, every time he was so _sure_ Harry was asleep on the sofa downstairs, he still woke to a wet bed and a snoring Harry next to him. It was driving him up the wall, but he had to paste a smile on and play nice.

Draco wasted about five minutes fiddling around with the washer. These Muggle things always baffled him, even though Harry had taught him how to use them multiple times. But, it was also five minutes away from Harry, and he was grateful for the quiet.

Until Harry found him, of course.

Suddenly, there was a bulge poking his back, and hands trying to grip at his jumper. Draco ignored them for the moment, focusing on pouring in the detergent that Harry liked. But Harry was persistent, trying to grab at Draco’s hands and distract him.

“Do you want me to do the laundry or not?” Draco finally demanded, turning and giving Harry an impatient look.

“It kicked.” was the only thing that Harry said, and suddenly, everything was different.

Draco had been waiting to hear those words for a long while. The baby just hadn’t been moving (“Quiet, like you.” Harry had said), and Harry was already in his last trimester. But, it seemed the baby had decided that it wasn’t going to be quiet anymore.

 _“Oh.”_ Draco breathed, his hand outstretched. “May I?”

Harry nodded, and Draco allowed his hand to splay over Harry’s belly. A beat of silence. And then, a small foot kicking against his hand. Harry looked slightly pained at the motion, but Draco was elated. He couldn’t believe he was feeling his unborn child kick! It was an absolute joy.

“It’s glorious.” Draco could feel a smile spreading across his face, and so he let it. “Absolutely glorious. I can’t believe it.”

It all suddenly felt so real. His baby was growing inside of Harry Potter’s stomach, and it was alive. It hadn’t felt so real before, when the bump was only a bump, and hardly did anything at all except sit there and be a nuisance. But the little unborn baby was actually in there, living and breathing.

“Draco? Your eyes have gone all distant.” Harry said, and it brought him back to reality.

“Hm? Oh, yes. How about I make us some breakfast? And I’ll run you a bath straight after, does that sound good?”

Harry suddenly looked pleased, and Draco was once again astonished at how quick his husband’s mood could change. Only ten minutes ago, Harry had been cursing him out. And now, he was perfectly pliant, grabbing Draco’s hand with a hard squeeze.

“That sounds marvelous. But you’re joining me.”

* * *

 

Harry wasn’t sure how this had all happened, actually. He hadn’t even _known_ Wizarding males could get pregnant, for goodness sake. It had all been such a surprise, really, and Harry had nearly cried when he found out.

But Draco had been jubilant at the news, actually swinging Harry around and dragging him off for celebration sex. It had been wonderful, of course, but now Draco wasn’t so happy. Harry was supposed to be the moody one (which, he was, as Draco reassured him), but Draco was being a downright _dick_ to him sometimes. Especially that morning, storming out of bed like that and angrily doing the laundry downstairs.

Draco had been so happy about Harry having his baby, a long six months ago. But now, in his seventh month, Draco was acting rude and snobbish, exactly like he had back in school. It was driving Harry crazy, but he could hardly put a stop to it, since Draco would yell right back at him.

But there were times like these ones where he was perfectly pleasant, being the doting husband he should be and doing things to help Harry out. Like making him a gourmet breakfast, for example, which Harry had scarfed down with great gusto. The baby had been pleased by this as well, giving a few happy kicks.

Draco had also run him a nice warm bath, with all the fancy scents and the bubbling jets for his back. Harry’s back had been aching horribly, and it had been so nice to be taken care of like that. The pair of them had fooled around for a few minutes in the water, and Draco had taken it upon himself to scrub Harry down with a warm washcloth while he was sated.

And now, Harry was ready for a nice, long nap. As he lay in bed, he gazed at his stomach, making a sort of small mountain underneath the blankets. The swell of his belly had felt and looked so strange at first, but now it felt like it belonged there, like it was natural. He rubbed a hand over it, allowing himself to feel sentimental for a moment.

Oh, how things had changed. He had never expected to fall in love with _Draco Malfoy,_ of all people, or even have his kid. But, maybe, this was how it was meant to be.

“I’m surprised you aren’t asleep yet.” Draco said, as the mattress dipped and he climbed in. “You looked about ready to in the bath.”

“Mm. Can’t sleep without you.” Harry answered, and Draco pulled him closer.

Harry’s stomach separated them slightly, and Harry allowed himself to rest his head on Draco’s warm chest. Fighting one moment, domestic the next. That’s how it always was, with the pair of them. But it made his life exciting, he supposed.

“What if I piss myself again?” Harry suddenly asked, turning to face Draco. “I mean, you know I will. Probably.”

“I don’t care anymore. If it’s for the baby, then so be it.” Draco replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s unruly curls. “I hope they don’t get your incorrigible hair.”

Harry laughed.

“Knowing me, they probably will.”

* * *

 

Draco awoke to a wet and warm liquid leaking across his thighs, and he threw an arm over his eyes. It wasn’t even morning yet, and Harry still snored on.

But _wait._

Draco sat up, rubbing at his eyes in the darkness as he turned on the light. His heart almost stopped as he saw the pinkish stain spreading on the white sheets, and a grin spread across his face.

It was time.

And many hours later, after so many hand squeezes that had Draco’s hands throbbing, after so much _screaming_ that Draco’s ears rang, a little baby was suddenly thrust into his arms. Harry was asleep, so it was just him and the little thing for the moment.

“Hello.” he dared to whisper, and the baby gave him a curious look.

He could see the few wisps of unruly black curls (damn that _hair),_ but the eyes and the cheekbones were his own. He poked the baby’s nose, and it merely blinked up at him before grabbing at the collar of his jumper.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Harry said from behind him, his voice hoarse as he scooted to make room for Draco to sit on the bed.

“Ah. So it’s a she.” Draco sat, the sheets creasing slightly as he cradled the baby in his arms. “Have we decided on names? Did we ever discuss that?”

“Not really. But, perhaps…could we name her Lily?”

After Harry’s mother, of course. But Draco wanted to make his suggestions known as well. He was the father too, so he deserved an input.

“How about Ester? Or Cassiopeia?”

Harry’s nose wrinkled, and he shook his head. Draco huffed at having his suggestions so quickly swept away, putting the baby in Harry’s arms so his husband could hold her.

“Amelie?” Harry tried again. “Iris?”

“Violet.” Draco said firmly. “We can keep with the flower tradition.”

Harry peered down at the small thing in his arms, raising an eyebrow. Then, he surprisingly nodded, smiling.

“Violet Elizabeth Malfoy-Potter.”

Draco thought about that name for a moment, then nodded in agreement, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Perfect.”


End file.
